Aneh
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kau yang aneh." —[MiNewt]


Saat ini yang paling seorang Newt butuhkan adalah ketenangan.

Meningalkan sejenak kesibukannya, dan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk berlibur. Sekali lagi, dia hanya sedang melakukan liburan singkat. Bukan melarikan diri. Newt meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini bukan tindakan tercela. Setiap orang pasti butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran, bukan? Tak terkecuali dirinya yang ber- _tittle_ seorang Arsitek besar.

Sapasang sepatu kulit yang membungkus kedua kakinya bergerak bergantian dengan irama yang konstan. Menapaki jalanan berbatu kecil-bulat yang tersusun rapih tanpa cela.

"Isaac Newton?"

Responnya bekerja cepat begitu sensor pendengarannya menangkap satu suara yang sedikit terdengar familiar itu. Langkahnya otomatis terhenti, kepalanya menoleh cepat ke sebelah kiri.

Ada senyum yang dikulum tidak terlalu lebar namun menampilkan kesan ramah alami begitu Newt menatap sosok itu.

"Minho?!" Newt mengutuk dirinya, suaranya terdengar seperti pekikan di telinganya. Memalukan.

Tawa ringan meluncur bebas dari sosok berwajah Asia itu. "Lama tidak ketemu, eh?"

Newt butuh waktu selama tiga detik untuk bangkit dari sesuatu yang tak terlihat namun mengubur dirinya. Ikut tertawa kecil, mengangguk. " _Yeah_. Apa kabar, Minho?"

Minho merapatkan bibirnya, membentuk lengkungan pelangi terbalik, dan mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Lumayan." Pria itu menjawab, lalu menatap Newt dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Caranya menatap dengan begitu rinci serta mendetail dan ekpesi berpikir di wajahnya membuat Newt sedikit jengah. Ia merasa seolah buku menu yang terbuka, dan Minho adalah pelanggan yang sedang memilih hendak memutuskan memesan apa. Tapi kemudian mata Minho bergulir cepat, kembali menemukan matanya..

"Wah," Minho berkata seolah takjub, membuat alis Newt berkerut. Pria Asia itu menyunggingkan seringai tipis nan menyebalkan yang dibenci Newt selama bertahun-tahun. "Aneh." Tatapan matanya sungguh melayangkan sepuluh juta cemooh yang lebih dibenci Newt bahkan hingga detik ini.

Newt bersumpah dia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak memutar bola matanya. Divonis "aneh" begitu bertemu dengan seorang teman ―jika memang bisa disebut begitu― yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu rasanya sedikit menyebalkan.

Newt baru membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Minho dengan ucapan ' _Terima kasih_ ' yang mungkin akan terdengar seperti sindiran, tapi pria Asia itu sudah kembali buka suara.

"Aneh. Aku merindukanmu."

 **.**

" **Aneh"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** _belong's to_ **James Dashner**

 **Aneh** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau bekerja di sini sekarang?"

Newt memandang tepat di sepasang manik hitam Minho yang duduk di sebelahnya, berjarak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter darinya. Saat ini, keduanya sedang duduk di atas tikar yang membentang di hamparan rumput, dengan pohon sakura yang merontokkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya memayungi mereka.

Minho menggeleng kecil, balas menatap sepasang manik karamel Newt dengan gerlingan jenaka ala seorang Minho, masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali diingat Newt. "Sebenarnya, aku sedang menikmati liburan kecil di tempat ini. Mengambil sedikit waktu untuk meninggalkan sejenak tumpukan pekerjaan yang membuatku hampir mati kebosanan, dan terbang ke sini."

Satu kepopak bunga sakura jatuh menyapu rahang Minho, dan berakhir bisu di atas tikar.

Newt tersenyum miring. "Kabur, maksudmu?"

Minho mendengus kecil. Tak disangka-sangka Newt akan menikamnya dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi, ya, Minho mengakui kalau dia memang sedang melarikan diri dari setumpuk pekerjaan yang terus-terusan menjerit minta dikerjakan. Orang seperti dirinya—yang dibilang mewarisi tangan Dewa Hephaestus―sekalipun juga butuh sedikit waktu untuk liburan.

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu." Minho mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku memang kabur ke mari."

Newt ikut mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Berpaling dari Minho, dan mendongak menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran di atasnya. Senyum kecil terlukis tanpa cela di bibir tipisnya. "Kita sama."

"Hn?"

"Sama-sama berpaling sejenak dari tumpukan pekerjaan."

"Kau kabur?" Ada sebongkah rasa tidak percaya yang kentara sekali dalam suaranya. "Kau, seorang Isaac Newton, kabur dari pekerjaanmu?" Mata Minho melebar menatapnya, derai suaranya seolah terpana dan tak percaya. "Hebat, kau banyak berkembang semenjak lulus SMA. Sampai sudah berani kabur sejauh ini." Disusul dengan kekehan kecil yang lolos tanpa pamrih dari bibirnya.

Newt berhasil menahan diri agar tidak merasa gusar. Pria itu menyugar sambutnya ke belakang seraya menghela napas, lalu kembali menatap mata bulan sabit Minho lurus-lurus. "Memangnya kau saja yang boleh bosan, dan kabur dari pekerjaanmu?"

Minho dapat mendengar sarkastisme dalam kalimat yang terlontar barusan. Tapi hal itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Sedikit terkejut, mungkin. Pasalnya, sepanjang yang dapat Minho ingat dalam kepalanya, Newt adalah Si Teladan yang mustahil melakukan hal kekanakan seperti melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang harus dihadapinya. _Well_ , enam tahun tidak bertemu dengan si pirang itu rupanya telah banyak yang berubah.

"Oh, tentu tidak. Semua orang pasti tak luput dari rasa bosan, bukan?"

Newt tidak mengiyakan, tak juga membantah.

"Hanya saja," Jeda singkat, kedua pasang mata berlainan warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing. "sedikit mengejutkan mendengar kau bosan, dan kabur."

Newt memberi satu senyum miring. Mendadak fokusnya teralihkan kepada kelopak-kelopak sakura yang menutupi permukaan tanah. "Banyak hal yang berubah dalam kurun waktu enam tahun, Minho. Aku bukan lagi seorang siswa SMA yang gila-gilaan mengejar resolusi untuk menjadi siswa teladan di sekolah."

Minho tertawa. Suara tawa yang renyah, dan hangat. Berdesir bersama tiupan angin sejuk yang membawa wewangian samar kelopak bunga sakura. " _It's been a long time, right?_ "

Newt tersenyum tanpa paksaan. Memorinya berputar otomatis enam tahun ke belakang. Mengingat dirinya sebagai seorang remaja SMA yang begitu menggilai segala sesuatu yang sempurna. Nilai sempurna, penampilan sempurna, kehadiran sempurna tanpa dikotori predikat absen dan semacamnya. Seorang remaja yang penuh ambisi, dan barangkali sedikit terkesan kaku.

"Enam tahun." Newt menegaskan, yang mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Minho mengangguk kecil. Memutar kembali ingatan seperti roll film dalam benaknya. Seorang remaja SMA sarkastis yang penuh ambisi mengerikan. Tak suka dikekang oleh siapapun. Bertindak sesukannya, namun tetap tak lari dari prioritas menjadi nomor satu di sekolah. Guru-gurunya bilang, Minho adalah perpaduan yang ajaib antara berandal, dan jenius. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak jarang menjadi sosok yang menarik perhatian para gadis.

Newt, dan Minho. Keduanya adalah dua komponen yang berbeda. Bertemu dalam satu ruang lingkup sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Momentum yang tercipta di anatra keduanya tak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Newt benci segala sesuatu yang berantakan, dan baginya Minho adalah definisi kelewat sempurna dari berantakan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah Minho tetap memiliki otak jenius. Sementara Newt harus merelakan banyak waktu bebasnya untuk belajar, Minho tetap bisa bermain-main, berpesta, berganti-ganti pacar, dan mempertahankan nilainya.

Sementara dari sudut pikiran seorang Minho sendiri tak dapat menyangkal, kalau dulu perasaan yang muncul tap kali ia melihat Newt adalah tidak menyenangkan. _Anak itu kaku seperti robot_ , batin Minho saat itu. Minho beberapa kali kedapatan memergoki Newt yang menolak peryataan cinta beberapa gadis dan dengan begitu dinginnnya mengatakan _'Aku tidak suka gadis yang lebih bodoh dariku'_ atau _bahkan 'Aku tak melihat adanya keuntungan untuk prestasiku seandainya menerima cintamu.'_ Semua sikap sok keren dan arogannya membuat Minho gusar. Lalu rasa gusar itu bertrasformasi menjadi ambisi untuk membakar emosi Newt. Ia ingin melihat kemarahan di wajah Newt apabila posisi nomor satunya tergeser. Ia menjadi begitu ingin melihat wajah dingin Newt memanas karena kekalahan.

Memori-memori itu berputar dan terasa seperti opera konyol. Selama beberpa saat tak ada percalapan di antara keduanya. Namun pikiran mereka mengerucut pada titik yang sama. Sementara angin bertiup kembali, merontokkan makin banyak klopak sakura yang menimbulkan kesan hujan bunga.

"Kau dulu benar-benar bangsat, Newton." Akhirnya Minho kembali membuka suara, senyum pongah terlukis di bibirnya. Ada vonis telak dalam nada suaranya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seolah masih tertanam sekecping kebencian yang ia simpan sampai detik ini. "Kau menolak puluhan gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu dengan alasan yang begitu berengsek."

Newt mendengus, mengulas senyum tak kalah pongah. "Oh, ya?" Satu alisnya menukik main-main. "Bukankah kau jauh lebih bangsat?" Kata Newt sambil menatap lulus ke mata Minho. "Aku beberapa kali memergokimu _make out_ dengan puluhan gadis selama sekolah. Jadi siapa yang lebih bangsat?"

Pancaran di sepasang mata karemel Newt adalah hal yang tak bisa Minho hindari. Sensasi persaingan dan perasaan saling dorong itu sejenak muncul kembali. Menyeretnya bersama arus memori. "Mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati, Isaac." Minho menjawab sambil mendelikkan bahu. "Ciuman, _make out_ , bahkan seks tidak bisa disebut bangsat jika dilakukan dengan senang hati." Minho menyeringai begitu lebar seolah baru memenagkan pertandingan final.

Newt merotasikan bola matanya jengah. _Orang ini masih sama_ , benaknya berkata demikian. "Terserah."

Minho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangnnya bergerak menepis kelopak sakura yang mendarat di bahunya. "Jadi," katanya lagi. "Kenapa kau memilih kabur ke Jepang?"

Terdengar samar-samar suara gelak tawa anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di antara pohon sakura yang berguguran. Minho ingat, di tanah yang mereka pijak ini, kegiatan menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura di bawah pohonnya langsung seperti ini disebut _Hanami_.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." Newt mendelikan bahu. "Tapi aku memang belum pernah menjajal Asia sebelumnya." Jawaban itu terdengar jujur. "Kau sendiri?" Ada kilat tuntutan yang terpancar dari sepasang manik karamel itu. "Seingatku, kau orang Korea, bukan Jepang."

"Sama sepertimu, tidak ada alasan khusus."

Selanjutnya hening.

Sejujurnya, Newt merasa sedikit canggung bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu. Mengingat masa lalu mereka yang memang tidak bisa dibilang cukup harmonis. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya Newt mengejar segala kesempurnaan, mematuhi segala aturan, dan hidup dalam lingkaran yang disiplin. Semantara Minho bekebalikan dengannya. Minho punya jiwa yang bebas, bertindak implusif. Alhasil, mereka tak jarang terlibat perdebatan-perdebatan yang sebenarnya datang dari hal sepele, dan berujung konyol dengan pertengkaran. Hubungan nonharmonis itu bertahan selama tiga tahun masa SMA.

"Kau ingat?" Mendadak Minho kembali buka suara.

Newt balik menatapnya. Pria berwajah Asia itu menampilkan satu cengiran lebar yang khas. Terlihat menyebalkan, namun juga bersahabat.

"Apa?"

"Selain bersikap buruk kepada gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu, Kau dulu juga sangat menyebalkan, _Bloody Blond_."

Minho mengucapkanya. Minho kembali mengucapkannya. Panggilan itu. Dan Newt berusaha menepis segala bentuk getar asing yang merayap tiba-tiba di jantungnya begitu mendengar Minho melafalkan panggilan itu.

Newt tertawa keki. "Tak beda jauh denganmu, _Bocah Asia_."

Minho tertawa lepas. Benar-benar tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang menular cepat pada Newt entah atas dasar apa. Hingga dua pria berbeda rumpun itu hanya saling tertawa bodoh di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mengabaikan satu keluarga Jepang yang melintas di hadapan keduanya dengan tatapan aneh terlukis di mata sipit mereka.

Minho terlalu sibuk dengan tawanya sendiri. Sampai tiba pada suatu titik, ketika dia menoleh ke arah Newt, dan melihat betapa indahnya lukisan wajah si pirang itu ketika tertawa.

Minho tertegun. Hasrat ingin tertawanya sudah meluap entah ke mana. Kedua manik hitam itu hanya fokus menatap wajah berkulit sedikit pucat di sampingnya. Helaian rambut pirang yang tertiup angin, dan melambai nakal seolah menggodanya minta disentuh. Garis-garis halus kerutan mulai dari sudut kedua bibir Newt yang menjalar sampai ke pipinya yang sedikit bersemu. Serta ketutan-kerutan kecil di ujung kedua matanya. Minho tidak ingat bahwa Newt yang tertawa adalah pemandangan yang sama―atau jutru lebih―indah dengan horizon di ujung senja yang tersiram rintik gerimis hingga menampilkan lengkungan iris samar.

Newt masih belum tersadar Minho tengah mengamatinya. Pria bersurai pirang itu masinh saja tertawa, dan Minho berani bersumpah demi teori _Twin Paradoks_ yang membuatnya terobsesi setengah mati menciptakan mesin waktu, bahwa waktu di sekitarnya berhenti saat itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Newt menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang tertawa seperti orang bodoh, ia menoleh heran ke arah Minho. Langsung menyipitkan mata bingung begitu mendapati wajah Minho yang terlihat konyol. Mata lurus menatapnya, tanpa berkedip. Bibir terkatup rapat. Perpaduan antara ekspresi bengong, dan entah apa, Newt tidak bisa mengartikannya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau Minho memang terlihat sedang tersedot ke dalam dunia lain?

"Minho?" Satu tangan Newt bergerak melambai tepat di depan wajah berparas Asia itu. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Minho.

"Minho?" Newt mengulangnya dengan kekhawatiran terselip dalam suaranya.

Minho tak bergeming sama sekali. Dan ini mulai terlihat menyeramkan. Newt memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pipi Minho pelan demi mengembalikan kesadaranya.

" _Bloody hell_ , Minho! Hey, Min―Aish!"

Newt meringis. Cengkraman di pergelangan tannggannya kelewat kuat, bahkan Newt yakin kekuatan itu sampai bisa merobek epidermisnya.

"Aneh,"

Kali ini, Newt yang tertegun. Sepasang manik karamelnya melebar sedikit. Entah gelombang yang datang dari mana, Newt mulai merasakan kalau jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat hanya karena Minho mengatakan 'Aneh' untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertemuan mereka kali ini. _Well_ , mungkin sebenarnya bukan karena mendengar kata aneh itu sendiri, tapi lebih tertuju pada apa yang hendak dikatakan Minho selanjutnya. _Akankah ia mengatakan pernyataan rindu lagi?_

Newt memutus kontak matanya dengan Minho secara sepihak. Berdeham kecil, dan sial, gerakkannya jadi serba keki. Newt berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Minho, tapi Minho tak mengizinkan. Cengkraman di tangannya tak melonggar sama sekali.

 _Five centimeter per second_. Katanya, itulah kecepatan kelopak bunga sakura jatuh. Tak ada yang mau memastikan kebenarannya, baik Newt, maupun Minho hanya diam ketika kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu berjatuhan di antara mereka.

"Apa?" Kali ini, Newt memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Minho. Menggabaikan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba merambat di wajahnya begitu mengingat Minho tak kunjung melapaskan tanggannya.

Butuh sepuluh detik sampai Minho menggerakkan kedua bibirnya. "Aneh," Ulangnya. Setelah itu tersenyum lebar menatap Newt. Newt tahu ini kedengarannya bodoh. Tapi dia sungguh ingin tahu, kenapa senyuman itu membuatnya gugup?

"Kau yang aneh." Celetuk Newt seadanaya. Sepatunya tiba-tiba saja jadi terlihat lebih menarik dibanding harus bertatapan dengan mata sipit itu.

"Aneh, seharusnya aku tidak merasa seperti ini ketika bertemu denganmu, _Bloody Blond_. Seharusnya, aku tetap membencimu, merendahkanmu, dan menyombongkan diri di depanmu."

Newt mendengus geli, tertawa angkuh setelahnya. "Silahkan saja, aku tidak peduli―"

"Anehnya, aku malah merindukanmu." Jeda. "Aneh. Ini aneh."

Newt merasakan bahwa dirinya lupa akan cara bernapas untuk beberapa saat―yang terasa seperti berabad-abad―lamanya.

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi semanis ini?" Kata Mino tanpa beban, sama sekali mengabaikan raut terkejut dan wajah Newt yang tercoret semburat nerah muda. "Apakah sejak dulu tawamu memang seindah itu? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya?"

Newt membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia berharap wajahnya tidak memerah konyol hanya karena serentetan kalimat yang Mino ucapkan. Di antara debar jantungnya dan desir darahnya yang bekerja tak wajar, Newt kembali berusaha menarik tanggannya dari kuasa Minho. Tapi lagi-lagi Minho tak melepas, tak juga melonggarkan.

"Kau _hangover_?" Newt bertanya ragu-ragu.

Minho menggeleng mantap. "Tidak sama sekali." Jawabnya lugas. "Lihat, kau bahkan mulai merona."

Newt mengumpat jengkal, dan kembali berusaha menarik tangannya, juga kembali menuai kegagalan. "Kau pasti mabuk."

"Mabuk cinta, maksudmu?"

Newt nyaris tersedak. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Minho dan mendapati Minho tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum seperti idiot. Menarik napas panjang. Newt berusaha menata kembali perasaannya. Mengumpulkan setiap keping-keping sikap tenang yang sejak tadi sudah tercecer kemana-mana.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu kembali bertatapan.

"Kau memang aneh, Minho Park." Newt menatap tajam mata bulan sabit itu. "Orang aneh yang membuatku merasakan hal-hal aneh."

Minho menyunggingkan senyum, bergerak halus menyisipkan jemarinya di antara sela-sela jemari Newt. Menggenggamnya hangat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Minho tersenyum lebar, kilatan di kedua mata sipitnya sejernih pantulan mata air. "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Secara otomatis Newt menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Tak ingin Minho melihat ekspresinya. Ia sangat ingin sembunyi dan marah di waktu yang bersamaan, tapi yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya. "Kau gila, Minho!"

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _First, big thanks to:_

 **Breeze** **Cookie, Fumetsu Vara, aranthane, Laybirth, Fujiwara Kyousuke 16, Achan Jeevas, Rygggn, Anonim, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, Yoshizawa Ryuki-chan, Slydrake, Twenim 2,  
and all for fav or follow. **

Hai,

Apa ini? Absud banget sama kek judulnya!/pundung di pojokan

Sebenarnya malah jadi ngebayangin sendiri pas Newt nolak cewek dan Minho ngga sengaja ada di sana hahahaha. Terus ngebayangin juga pas Minho lagi _make out_ dan Newt muncul tiba-tiba. Kocak kayaknya huehhehe/diem kamu. Perlukah adegan itu dibikin fanfik? XD

 _Well_ , makasih buat yag terlanjur baca, _review please?_


End file.
